Moments to Last a Lifetime
by lastofyourpicknmix
Summary: A collection of one shots. A mixture of everything, open to suggestions of one shot ideas


Decided to post this, a collection of one shots, as I often have ideas which will make lovley snippets, but not a full fic. Also, I find that when I have terrible writers block with my fics, getting a one shot down can get me back into writing the fic. Let me know what you think and if you'd like anymore of these one shots.

I'm always open to suggestions, if there is a oneshot you would like to read, let me know and I will happily take a crack at writing it.

To anyone reading Wonders and Wishes, I promise I'll get a chapter up within the next few days, I've had awful writers block with it, which is partly why I've written this first piece which has been playing on my mind. Hopefully now I can write a good chapter for you all.

Reviews/Suggestions will be loved and appreciated

x

* * *

><p><span>Don't You Know? It's You That I Adore<span> - Liam and Carla

Carla stood in the lift, glancing at the mirrors within it, waiting for the doors to open at her desired floor. They soon did, and with that she stepped out of its confines, making her way along the corridor, searching for room 459. She quickly found it about halfway into the corridor and knocked upon the door. Liam answered the door only a few moments later.

"You alright? What you doing here?" He asked as he looked down at her, knowing her and Paul were meant to be off on a romantic date.

"Well Paul had a bit too much to drink, as soon as we got back to the hotel he crashed out.. So much for our 'night of passion'." She laughed at the situation, rolling her eyes softly.

"Oh, he's such a mess."

He opened the door wider, assuming she would want to come in. She walked in gratefully, shooting Liam a smile of gratitude.

"So, I thought I'd come and find my drinking buddy. You know, the Connor brother who can actually handle more than 5 vodkas."

They both laughed and she made her way over to the bed, perching herself on the end of it as she watched Liam cross the room, grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"You came to the right place then." He grabbed two glasses, pouring some into both before handing one to Carla.

"How was the meal anyway?" He sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"It was alright, nothing to ring home about. Paul was far too interested in our waitress as well; she wasn't even that good looking!" She ranted playfully before sipping some of her drink.

Liam just laughed in response

"He never did know when to stop. I can't believe he still eyes up women, I mean, you're his wife now, I thought maybe he'd at least pretend you were a bit of alright." He joked, grinning cheekily.

Carla gasped in mock offence as she span round, smacking his thigh

"Oi you! What're you trying to say? You think Paul could do better?"

Liam laughed again as he thought about it, "God no, have you seen him?"

Carla chuckled, flicking her shoes off onto the floor so she could bring her legs up to rest on the bed,

"Mm, I guess you're right there. So he should be paying me full attention at all times. Not ogling some Spanish waitresses cleavage!"

She glanced down at her chest, pushing her boobs together slightly, analysing how they looked in her dress, "I never thought I had a bad pair."

Liam watched her, lowering his eyebrows slightly, "Do you mind, pushing your boobs together. That is something I don't want to see right now." He lied; in fact he'd quite enjoyed watching her. He always found amusement in how she doubted herself, like her looks should be anything to doubt about.

"You look fine, so stop fondling yourself!" He protested once more since she hadn't stopped.

Carla looked up at him, "Oh shut up, it's not like you can see anything. Anyway I'm sure you'd be glad to see any boobs right now, you're on a bit of a drought aren't you? I thought you'd come out here with me and Paul to show the Spanish girls 'what they've been missing'." She quoted him.

Liam nodded, "Aye, and I would be, if you weren't up here every hour, complaining about Paul."

Carla tutted, "Don't blame me for your lack of looks, darlin'."

Liam rolled his eyes, "I could get a girl up here within the hour if I wanted to."

"HA! Don't make me laugh, seriously Lee, you're not that good.."

Liam shook his head, climbing off the bed quickly, "I'm gonna prove you wrong!"

Carla frowned in response, "We're going out now?" She questioned quickly, to which Liam nodded.

"Come on, get your shoes on."

He was already at the door, watching her quickly slip on her heels before leading her out of his hotel room and down to the bar.

Carla giggled loudly as she sat at the bar, making her way through her fifth cocktail, as she watched Liam attempt to chat up one of the other holiday makers. He was failing, yet again, this was something that she imagined would always get funnier. No matter how many girls he tried, or what angle he went at it from, he just couldn't seem to get a girl.

He returned to the seat next to Carlas, downing the drink she'd got for him before shaking his head.

"These girls must all be mad. I am a catch!" He stated, almost shocked that he hadn't actually been able to even get a kiss out of anyone.

"Aww little Leebugs can't get a girl for the night." She chuckled playfully throwing her head back slightly as she did so.

Liam decided to give up and spend the next hour drowning his sorrows, something Carla quickly agreed to join in with. They powered through cocktails and let themselves intake a considerable amount of shots before they decided to head back to Liams for the rest of the Jack Daniels in his room.

Liam opened the door with his key, letting Carla stumble through the door first before following her in, in much the same fashion. Carla let herself fall onto the bed, shuffling herself up the bed to the headboard, losing her shoes amongst the covers as she struggled to crawl. She giggled as she leant her head back, watching Liam spill the drink as he tried to aim it into the glass. It took him about 4 attempts to actually get the liquid into the glass and another 2 attempts to get it to Carla without spilling it. Finally, they both had a drink and he allowed himself to sit on the bed, flicking his own shoes off, letting them fall haphazardly beside the bed.

"Wasn't a bad night in the end." She mumbled after sipping her drink.

Liam looked across at her, "For you maybe! You didn't get turned down by every girl under the age of 40!"

Carla laughed again, "Maybe you're not the catch you thought you were!"

"I don't get it, women back in Manchester love me!"

"If you say so Leebugs!" Carla downed the rest of her drink, placing the empty glass on the bed side table.

"I should be going anyway, not that Paul will realise I've even gone." She slurred as she sat up, climbing off the bed.

"You gonna be alright making it down the stairs?" Liam asked, still concerned even in the state he was.

Carla shrugged, "Probably." She bent down to fetch her shoes, rifling through the covers. She lost her balance before even finding one, falling so her body was half on the bed again.

"Maybe not eh?" Liam commented as he put his glass down, grabbing her arm and pulling her back onto the bed.

"Come on you, you can stay here tonight, as long as you don't tell Paul about my night of failure."

Carla nodded up at him, smiling drunkenly, "Sounds like a deal."

She shifted herself onto the bed, up to the pillows, laying her head down slightly.

"You're not that bad you know. If I weren't with Paul, I'd have ya." She mumbled, the alcohol clearly making her think it was acceptable to say things like this.

Liam, lay his head down on his pillow, looking across at her, "You're not so bad yourself. In another life, ay?" He smiled softly at his words as he watched her, her eyes half closed.

Carla nodded, "Mm.. If only I'd met you first." She was saying things that she always thought, but she was usually far too sensible to ever say them allowed.

Liam grinned softly, his own eyes beginning to feel heavy.

"Yeah.. You could've been my Mrs Connor any day.." He mumbled back, letting his own eyes close after seeing a small smile spread across her lips.

Carla rolled over and into him slightly, making herself comfortable in her half asleep state. Liam lifted an arm, wrapping it around her, pulling her closer against him as he let his face bury into her hair. Neither of them would remember what had been said in the morning, but for now they were happy in each other's embrace. They were sharing a closeness that they'd both secretly longed to share for so long.

For this one night, it was just them. How it should be - the real Mr and Mrs Connor.


End file.
